dernière fois
by Louise Malone
Summary: 31 octobre 1981 les Potter sont, pour quelques heures encore un couple heureux et amoureux, et des parents aimants.


**_31 octobre 1981_**

**_13H30_**

Godric Hollow

James Potter regardait sa femme changer la couche de leur fils Harry.

Ce dernier pleurait à chaudes larmes, épuisé par le jeu qu'il venait de partager avec son père , et qui consistait, pour Harry, à tenter d'échapper à James le poursuivant dans le couloir.

Lily portait une robe bleu nuit qui mettait en valeur ses hanches de jeune maman. James avait bien envie de faire la sieste lui aussi…

Prenant son fils des bras de sa femme, il porta l'enfant dans sa chambre, l'embrassa sur les deux joues et l'installa dans son lit, prenant soin de remonter sa boite à musique, qui représentait un attrapeur sur son balai, et que lui avait offert son parrain.

Harry protesta vivement mais il ne fut capable de râler que quelques secondes avant que le sommeil ne le rattrape.

James rejoignit sa femme dans la salle de bain et se colla à elle par derrière, frottant son bassin contre ses fesses, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait envie d'une sieste coquine.

Lily jeta par terre la pyjama de Harry qu'elle s'apprêtait à laver et se tourna vers son mari, cherchant sa bouche avec avidité.

-

-

-

Manoir Malfoy.

Lucius se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de son fils, la baguette à la main, terrorisé.

Il savait que c'était un enfant tout petit qui était visé par la prophétie.

Draco n'avait que 16 mois et Lucius était prêt à tout pour défendre la chair de sa chair.

Le Lord et Severus étaient enfermés dans le salon de réception depuis prêt d'une heure.

Lucius avait enfermé Narcissa dans la chambre avec Draco, munie d'un porte au loin et de faux papiers moldus. Lucius était prêt à couvrir leur fuite ,le cas échéant.

-

-

-

Godric Hollow

James poussa Lily sur leur lit et elle se releva d'un bond pour sauter sur son mari en rugissant.

« ah tu veux jouer à ça me belle! On va s'amuser! »

Riant tous les deux à perdre haleine il la chargea sur ses épaules et la fit tournoyer jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce.

Il la posa alors sur le lit et s'allongea au dessus d'elle.

Rivant leurs yeux l'un à l'autre ils cessèrent subitement de rire et se fixèrent gravement.

« je t'aime »

Lui dit James avec passion, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres et de commencer à déboutonner le devant de sa robe.

Pris de frénésie, ils se déshabillèrent rapidement et James caressa les seins de la jeune femme avec douceur.

« plus vite James! j'ai trop envie! »

Gémit Lily en soulevant les hanches pour frotter son pubis contre le ventre de son mari.

James la regarde dans les yeux en souriant.

Il prit les hanches de sa femme dans ses mains et l'immobilisa fermement . Il laissa courir ses lèvres et sa langue le long du cou, puis de la poitrine et du ventre de Lily, avant d'atteindre enfin sa féminité.

Elle se redressa pour le regarder embrasser ses cuisses et ouvrit largement les jambes pour qu'il atteigne enfin ses lèvres intimes. Il les câlina du bout de sa langue puis joua avec son clitoris, l'amenant au bord de l'explosion.

Il se redressa et pivota de tout son long pour se retrouver en position de 69.

Lily lui sourit avant de passer sa langue le long du sexe de son mari, le faisant gémir à son tour.

Elle le taquina longuement ,et ne le prit enfin entièrement dans sa bouche que lorsqu'il la supplia littéralement de le faire.

Il replongea alors contre le sexe de sa femme et leurs gémissements s'élevèrent dans les airs.

Au bout de quelques minutes James s'arracha à la caresse et se plaça au dessus de sa femme.

Celle-ci lui sourit et posa ses mains sur ses fesses.

« viens maintenant, viens, s'il te plait! »

Sans jamais couper la connexion de leur regard, il la pénétra fermement.

-

-

-

Manoir Malfoy

Tom Jedusor était prêt à tout.

Pas une seconde les suppliques de Rogue ne l'avaient ému, et il était prêt à tuer la mère, pour atteindre l'enfant.

Il allait attendre la nuit, parce que bien entendu les Potter habitaient un quartier moldu.

Pettigrow n'était qu'un lâche, mais il lui avait donné les bons renseignements.

Tom savait qu'il était entouré d'imbéciles cupides et rampants.

Lucius, depuis qu'il était père ressemblait à une grosse guimauve suintante, Rogue ferait n'importe quoi pour sa sang de bourbe, Pettigrow était d'une bêtise accablante, Bellatrix était une nymphomane de la pire espèce et Crabbe et Goyle se battaient pour le prix du plus arriéré des deux.

Dans le clan d'en face, Dumbeldore avait du panache, Weasley, malgré une marmaille encombrante ne s'en laissait pas compter , les Londubat étaient d'un courage sans faille, même si à présent il ne leur servirait plus à rien et les Potter avaient de la classe.

Mais Tom ne se plaisait pas à reconnaitre cet état de fait.

S'entourer d'abrutis était plus sur.

Les vaillants et les courageux, il allait les éliminer.

Et pas plus tard que tout de suite.

Lucius le regardait en tremblant.

Tom s'immobilisa dans le couloir:

« ou est donc ton fils, Lucius? »

Il le vit déglutir péniblement:

« il dort mon Seigneur. Draco n'est qu'un bébé, totalement inoffensif… »

Tom reste muet un long moment, jouant avec sa baguette, se délectant de la terreur de l'autre.

« sais-tu que c'est un bébé que je dois éliminer? »

« je l'ai entendu dire mon Seigneur… »

Lucius tremblaient à présent de tout ses membres.

« c'est le fils de James Potter et de sa sang de bourbe »

Lucius releva la tête, tellement soulagé qu'il fut incapable de le dissimuler.

« oui Mon Seigneur »

-

-

-

Godric Hollow

James s'enfonça plus profondément encore en elle, lui relevant les jambes pour faciliter la pénétration.

Lily enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de James et se concentra sur les poussées qu'il lui infligeait.

« oui, oui, plus fort, encore, oh oui, c'est si bon! »

Le plaisir montait en elle, allant crescendo et bientôt elle sentit la brulure familière et pourtant désarçonnant de l'orgasme s'emparer d'elle.

Tournant la tête sur le coté elle mordit dans l'oreiller, pour étouffer les cris de jouissance qu'elle ne pouvait retenir.

James lui sourit et caressa ses joues rougies et luisantes de transpiration, avant de la faire retourner.

« à mon tour à présent mon amour »

Calée sur le ventre elle se cambra et James la pénétra alors puissamment ,déclenchant leurs cris à tous les deux.

Il s'enfonça vivement en elle, donnant un rythme puissant et intense.

Haletant il regardait le dos et les fesses si parfaits de sa femme, et il s'accrocha à ses hanches pour la pénétrer le plus profondément possible.

Poussant une ultime fois en elle il se répandit en jouissant longuement en elle, gémissant son plaisir en caressant ses fesses.

Se cherchant du regard ils se sourirent:

« on a peut-être fait un petit frère à Harry »

Rit James.

« une petite sœur s'il te plait! Je ne sais pas si ça aura marché, pour plus de sureté il vaudrait mieux recommencer ce soir et demain aussi! »

« avec plaisir ma chérie!!! »

Ils se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre, souriants et heureux et s'endormirent rapidement, prolongeant leur sieste jusqu'au moment ou les babillements de leurs fils les réveillèrent, deux heures plus tard.

C'était la dernière fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

-

-

-

**_31 octobre 1981_**

**_21H00_**

James et Lily s'apprêtaient à coucher Harry pour la nuit.

Leur vie était plaisante, banale et heureuse.

Elle était aussi sur le point de se terminer.

Tom Jedusor transplana devant leur porte.

Sa vie était violente, cruelle et haïssable.

Il s'apprêtait lui aussi à la perdre, condamnant le seul être vraiment innocent du quatuor d'horreur qui allaient se former pour quelques minutes effroyables et éternelles à devenir ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu être: le survivant condamné à sauver l'humanité. Rien que ça…


End file.
